narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Divine Mirror
|image=Divine_Mirror.png |kanji=神鏡 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Shinkyō |literal english=Demonic Sealing Mirror of the Human Sovereign |english tv= |related tools=Yata Mirror, Staff of Providence, Imperial Sword of the Fallen One, Bashōsen, Benihisago, Jade Amphora of Emotions, Kohaku no Jōhei, Kōkinjō, Brigatata, Shichiseiken, Golden Mask of the Covenant |tool classification=Supplementary |users=Asu Rashoujin, Garyo Kanakura, Shuten Dōji, Daiochan Tokisada, Hojo Senryo |debut shippuden=Yes |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game }} According to ancient lore, the is an ancient artifact which has the power to seal demons based on the Chinese belief and folklore that mirrors ward evil spirits by reflecting their hideous appearance back at them. Asu had discovered the Divine Mirror during his tutelage under Gaoh Minazuki and has since used it to capture the souls throughout multiple nations throughout the expanse of Sargon. Asu claims that the Divine Mirror is truly omnipotent in its own right when combined with his unique status. Appearance The mirror itself is made of a unique iron-esque ore not found on the surface of the Earth, so it is presumed that this mirror may had have an extraterrestrial origin. The Divine Mirror takes upon the physical form of a circular mirror with an eastern dragon consuming its tail or clenching on its tail bordering the mirror. The dragon is carved in such fine detail so that each scale is clearly defined as an individual segment and even the hair of the dragon is a spectacular display of craftsmanship. The dragon bears but a single horn upon its crown and the whiskers of polarity along its snout. From here, the Divine Mirror displays the which are easily discernible due to the intensity and detail of the of the work with the symbol of duality (yin-yang) in the center. Abilities The Divine Mirror functions as a sealing tool that rivals the Jade Amphora of Emotions and the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths and even Gaoh’s illustrious Heavenly Sovereign Tools. With that in mind, the use of the Divine Mirror requires an immense amount of chakra to wield as any shinobi who hasn’t been enhanced by some form of existential energy beyond the physical plane would be unable to wield it. As stated earlier, the mirror has the power to seal demons based upon Chinese folklore.To use this mirror, Asu simply has to attack an opponent with his corruptive chakra or rather any of his chakra based techniques. From here, the enemy is cursed to live a life with Asu’s corruptive chakra permeating through them. Then in order to seal the opponent, Asu simply has to have them look at their reflection or even reflect their chakra if the enemy is blind or if a technique is used against them. Once the initial reflection is made, the opponent will lose control of their bodily, mental and spiritual functions and will be even unable to mold chakra or other forms of energy nor will other forms of energy will have no effect on them from outside the mirror other than the wielder. They will be sealed into the mirror which also hosts a pocket dimension in where space-time jutsu have no effects therefore no known methods to escape unless by outside forces. The opponents are stuck in this astral dimension indefinitely and fortunately or rather unfortunately they do not age. Victims of this technique keep their physical form although it doesn’t do them any good. Time and Space does not exist in the astral realm of the divine mirror therefore; the natural body could experience detrimental effects due to not experiencing it or attempting to utilize it. Escaping from the mirror is virtually impossible as the victims are unable to mold any form of energy in this astral dimension. The mirror also works exceptionally well while in the physical realm as it is able to rebound techniques by dispersing the energy regardless of the form into both the physical plane and the astral plane of existence. Aside from chakra and energy based techniques, the mirror can go into a formless state which can shroud the user from any abstract concept to include altering the area around the user. The user is considered virtually unaffected by the environment and all aspects from the physical realm. During combat, Shuten Dōji can utilize the mirror as an all encompassing shield that mirrors any elemental attack against regardless of its nature transformation. Just as the Yata Mirror, the Divine Mirror is an mythological tool that exceeds the prowess of modern ninjutsu and even Eight Gates Released Formation or a taijutsu technique of similar power can crack the mirror. Against the Hachibushū, one of the more prominent members utilized a technique that resembles Tengai Shinsei in the hopes of taking out the oni along with him. As the other members escaped, the massive meteorite came crashing down at a dominating speed and even the oni himself was surprised. Once it was close enough, Shuten Dōji utilized the mirror to replicate the technique thereby materializing another meteor from Shuten Dōji's point cancelling both out. Under no circumstances should a technique of that caliber by dissipated by a mere mirror is what the oni thought and from that day, the Divine Mirror has played a crucial role during battle. Other than reflecting ninjutsu, the mirror works in a reverse fashion by releasing physical mirror images of those trapped within. The most formidable entity in this case is the Hydra. Shuten's Hydra is an entity of seemingly demonic aura the predates a vast majority of the shinobi world and even predates the oni himself. Drawbacks Though as a scared tool, the Divine Mirror is quite powerful and it does have its drawbacks. Initially, the mirror does not boast a truly physical from as it is based upon the astral plane, though if somehow the mirror is cracked, then every entity that is sealed inside the mirror will be set free in the current state no matter how long they have been trapped in there. The amount of chakra and existential energy required to wield it is absolutely mind boggling, as even Garyo has difficulty wielding it for more than 15 to 20 minutes. Shuten Dōji however, is able to hold The Divine Mirror for up to four hours due to his mix of astral existential energy and dark chakra allowing him to yield more beneficial results however, he often opts to use his which can extend the duration of his usage. Notable Entities Trapped Within Shuten Dōji's Fragment * * * Zōu Shì's Fragment * Category:Ninja Tools Category:SahaTo